


Tease Me

by leukocytosis



Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [4]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Omen's on a mission and Cypher's lonely.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Tease Me

**Hey, love.**

Cypher sent the text with his newest sexy selfie attached, hitting all the right angles he knew Omen loves.

**_you’d look so much better with my hand around your throat_ **

This was nothing new, just a way to keep the excitement going while they were apart on missions. Cypher adored the way he’d rough him up a bit. Nothing serious. He bit his lip as he formulated a new reply.

**Do you know when you’re coming home? I need you.**

He absolutely loved teasing Omen. The harder Omen got while on a mission, the more ruthless he was when he got back. Cypher wanted to be fucked into oblivion after this separation. Idly, he began rubbing his chest lightly, waiting on a reply.

**_you know i never know the answer. be patient. ...but you're filthy and i like that_ **

Seconds later, Omen sent him a picture, too. His cock was bulging deliciously in his pants, framed by a hand, while his chest was barren. It was scarred, but Cypher always loved tracing over them during their shared tender moments together, however rare they may be. Cypher imagined his own hands were Omen’s, just raking his claws across Cypher’s chest, providing just enough pain that it wasn’t overwhelming, but was ultimately pleasurable. 

**You know exactly where that delicious cock belongs, Omen. Let me see it.** **  
** **  
** Cypher’s hands ventured further south, eliciting small moans of pleasure. The things he’d do if only Omen were there. With Omen, it was always some of the hottest sex he’d ever had, no matter how they did it.

**_if you want to see more, you’d better earn it_ **

This sent a shiver up his spine, and Cypher further began to tease himself. Another selfie sent, showing Omen just how turned on he was, hand wrapped around his own weeping dick.

**Please, Omen. Let me see your cock.**

Cypher grabbed a monstrous dildo, not in size, but in shape and colour. It was chosen as it reminded him of Omen. Slowly, he began sucking it while taking yet another selfie to send to the absolute tease, sending so immediately.

**_mhm... such a needy little thing, aren’t you? but that’s not sufficient. beg_ **

He continued sucking, getting the dildo as wet as possible. If it’s a show Omen was asking for, a show he’d have to provide, but perhaps it was better not to. Worsening the punishment always led to the best sex.

**Omen, I need to see your cock. I need it inside me, please.**

Sufficiently wet, he inserted the dildo slowly, rocking onto it gently, moaning like he’d not been properly fucked in months. Cypher was coming undone quickly, needing to delay until Omen approved it.

**_who do you belong to, slut?_ **

He loved how possessive Omen could be over him. Electricity ran through him as he stopped stroking his cock and stilled his other hand that held the dildo deep inside. Omen knew just how to push his buttons to get exactly what he wanted out of him.

**Omen, you know I belong to you. Always. But I need to cum. Please let me.**

Cypher sent the message quickly. Wasting no time, he began recording himself as he knew Omen would want to see. He restarted his movements, glancing at his phone and waiting for permission.

**_very good. you may cum._ **

Another message quickly arrived with a photo attached. In all its glory, Omen’s cock was larger than average and had several bumps and ridges that Cypher knew felt absolutely incredible inside him. Cypher moaned loudly, rocking hard onto the dildo he was thrusting inside himself. He jerked himself harder, imagining that beautiful cock in the photo was inside him. He came with a groan, shuddering from the pleasure. 

He sent the video with no hesitation before he’d had a chance to recover at all. Cypher eagerly awaited Omen’s return.


End file.
